Dead Man's Chest
by Akuma Mame
Summary: AU and OOC a bit of C bashing. Hinata is getting married with Naruto but she is unsure. She's getting married on a pirate ship and meets the mysterious Captain. A Gaahina fic. a bit of Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters and the story line came from Rachel Caine from a short story.

Note: Characters are out of character and there are a few…..character bashing. So if you don't like it then you don't have to read it and I don't want to hear about it.

"Normal speaking"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1

"Now this, " Naruto Uzumaki said with satisfaction, surveying the ship bobbing outside of the harbor to his wife-to-be as he patted her head. "It's going to be amazing. Better than any church wedding, eh?"

The woman looked up at him, speechless. His rippling tanned body usually seen onstage in gay strip clubs and silky blond hair. Impossible sharp white teeth which enhanced the whisker marks on his cheeks when he smiled and his big blue eyes. And he was….a romance novel cover model.

For a woman whose self-image most often involved the words "mousy" and "short," meeting Naruto had been like being down by a rundown Love train. Naruto had knocked her feet (literally, with a shopping cart) in the local Wal-Mart car park and he'd set about seducing her by declaiming flowery compliments. He romanced her for two months and through out that period she thought she would wake up and notice this was all a dream. But for now Hinata thought she could wake up now as she looked at the pirate ship with towering masts and yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. There was even a pirate flag. Cute.

"When-when do w-we-" drown? Sink and drown? "Sail?"

"Sail?" Naruto echoed while picking her up and twirling in circles. "Within the hour, Hina! Isn't it wonderful?"

When he put her down, Hinata had to cling onto Naruto to make sure she doesn't topple over from dizziness. Once she gathered her thoughts, she realized what he just said. _SAIL? Within the hour?!_

She must have squeak of protest because Naruto looked down at her. "Trust me. Your going to love this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow he got her onto the boardwalk and was terrified at the closer look upon the pirate ship that was at the harbor. She stopped instantly which caused Naruto to look at her quizzically.

"Naruto. We can't do this. It's impossible."

Shock marred his face.

"Can't? What do you mean? You said you'd marry me, didn't you?"

Well…yes. She had. But she meant 'yes, someday' not the 'yes, drag me to the docks and throw me on a pirate ship, harr' thing.

"Naruto please. I-I-I can't-" She paused as Naruto walked her to the edge of the pier and heard the splash of oars on water from the mists.

_Tell him! Tell him you can't marry him. Or at least not yet. TELL HIM!_

Hinata opened her mouth but nothing came out as she stared at a hulk of a shadow emerging from the mists. A black glossy boat with six men at the oars and another standing straight as a pike with his arms folded. Clearly the man in charge. Pirate in charge….whatever.

Never in her life has she seen a more likely brigand. Tanned skin, a mass of red hair sticking out from his tricorn hat and she could make out a Chinese character symbol on his temple but couldn't see it properly. He wasn't as tall as Naruto and he wore an antique coat with brass buttons and fading bullions on the sleeves. Faded and sea-stained. His eyes were fierce and the color of teal just like the ocean, his faced lacked any emotion but Hinata, for all she could tell, he was about to draw that cutlass and tell her to stand and deliver.

"Ah," Naruto cheerfully said, "Captain Gaara. May I present my lovely fiancée, Hinata Hyuuga."

Captain Gaara just looked from Naruto to her and back again. "If you must." He said dismissively.

Hinata wanted to bolt then and there but that just snapped something inside of her. She should thank the heavens that someone as handsome as Naruto came into her life and proposed. She would be stupid if she let him go. Other woman would be all over him like bees to honey.

She glared at the man before her before answering. "Yes, he must. Is this our ride?"

Gaara clasped his hands behind him and easily balanced with the rocking of the waves. "No horses."

"Eh?"

"Not a ride. No horses."

Hinata felt a small spark of satisfaction dwell within her to at least provoke that much of a reaction from him.

"Our…conveyance." She replied back and was startled by the flash of white teeth.

"Aye." He said. "Get in if your gettin', the tide is about to turn."

Naruto jumped in with a thump and lifted Hinata in before she could breath out a protest. She clung to the side as the boat started to do rocking motions.

"N-N-N-Naruto wait! Isn't-isn't anyone else coming? Your family, my friends? We should have witnesses."

Naruto embraced her with one arm.

"Captain Gaara and his men will sign the necessary papers, Hina."

She shivered miserably in her thin purple jacket and jeans.

"See? I told you would be surprised."

Gaara turned to cast her a look, a non-existent eyebrow raised before he turned to look into the horizon and into the thick mists.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

The ship was called Shukaku as written on the stern of the ship as they rowed towards it. Hinata thought the ship was big from afar but now she thought it was enormous, it started to thrill her as well as terrify her even more.

Gaara's oarsmen steered the boat next to the hull and something that looked like a worn wooden swing came over the railing to hang at the level of the boat.

"Right," Naruto said cheerfully. "In you go Hina."

Before she could even squeak, he grabbed her around the waist and settled her in the swing.

"HEAVE!" Gaara bellowed which was offensive in Hinata's mind, and she was rising into the air. Grabbing onto the ropes for her life she started to hear the strain of pulleys, straight after that a shadow leaned over the rail and hauled the swing over the side. Her feet hit the deck with and audible thump and lost her balance in the dip of a wave and grabbed the for any available hold.

It was the collar of Gaara's coat. She stared at him in sheer surprise as he distastefully pried her fingers loose and settled her to get her balance back.

"Ho-how did you get here first?" Hinata demanded.

"Climbed." He said, nodding toward a knotted rope thrown over the rail. It was strained by some weight and sure enough a scruff of blond hair came into view and then came a reddened face. Gaara hadn't even broke a sweat.

"Now's there is work to be done on deck." Gaara flicked his gaze towards Naruto who was clambering over the railing. "You and your intended can wait up on the quarterdeck."

"As if I would know what the hell that means." Hinata said but gave a silent oomph when Gaara grabbed her by the arm, spun her round, and pointed as a ladder to a second level.

"Quarterdeck."

Was all he said before giving her a push. Hinata spun round to muster the deadliest glare, but he dismissed her and moved on. Naruto on the other hand grabbed her as the whole ship seemed to lurch violently from one wave to another.

"Isn't this cool!" Naruto panted. "You'll never see a bigger sailing ship, Hina. Nothing like he ever sailed the sea for over a hundred years!"

"Lo-lovely," Hinata said. "Look, he said-"

"Normally there would be 300 men on board but I was told that they have fewer than that since they don't take cargo." Naruto on a roll, ignored her. "Funny story how I found-"

"Naruto, the Captain said-"

"the ship, I was at a pub when-"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET ON THE QUARTERDECK!" Gaara bellowed. The deck was suddenly awash with sun kissed faces, scars and disfigurements. Hinata doubted that any of them had a proper bath for months, and seeing their bare feet, she would bet that they spent have of their lifetime shoeless. She fought her way through the mob and scrambled up the ladder to the quarterdeck, for once she was grateful about Naruto's broad back right behind her. She stared at Gaara who was once again, ahead of her standing like a General and balancing with grace the waves in which she most of the time, topples over.

"How do you do thAT?"

She blurted. The Captain just shook his head as she once again went reeling off in the other direction.

"Shikamaru, weigh anchor and take us out."

"Aye, Cap'n," said a man with a lazy stance and expression. His red coat was faded and sea stained just like the Captains but there were 3 black holes at the chest. Hinata thought he may be a sweet man but she quickly squashed that thought when he started to bellow like a foghorn.

"Chouji! Quit munchin' and weigh the anchor. Topsails, Kiba. Quit gawking at the lass and move it or I'll see you kissing the mast tomorrow!"

A heavy clank was heard and the ship started to groan like a living thing. Orders were echoed from one end to another. Hinata clung to the railings and listened to the straining ropes and the snap of the canvas. She was sickly aware that her life was going out of control. She suddenly felt a surge of acceleration and looked towards Gaara who was on the wheel. He had a relaxed face and a hint of a small smile. He caressed the wheel for a bit before looking over to the pineapple head.

"Shikamaru, South-east. I leave him in your hands." Gaara stepped away and Shikamaru swiftly took his spot. "I'll see our…guests…to their quarters."

"Aye, sir." Shikamaru said looking bored once again.

Gaara descended towards them and opened a door behind the ladder. Hinata, following slipped on the watery deck despite her sneakers.

"Get rid of those…fancy slippers. Bare feet's the best. Don't want you to go overboard now do we?"

It was a bland joke but the crew near them snickered. Not knowing why the backbone that she never had in her 24 years of life just thought to stiffen, looked at him to the eye.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, Captain." Hey! It was a first attempt for a comeback. "That wouldn't be great advertisement for your cruise line."

"Cruise line?" He echoes but slowly smiled. "Ah. Yes. Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was a closet.

…not quite a closet, maybe. There were two hammocks, a porcelain sink and pitcher, a closed pot in the corner and 2 outfits on the bed, something true to the period. Naruto's consisted of a blue coat, a frilled shirt, grey trousers and knee boots. At least he would look like a Lord of a Manor but hers…hers look liked it came from a tavern wench casting.

"Oh, hell, no! Naruto, I'm not wearing this!" Hinata muttered holding up the low cut shirt and bodice. "Naruto?"

There was thumping just behind the door when Naruto squeezed through the door, his spiky hair now flat. Hinata cocked her head when she realized that this was the first time that she ever seen him that messy. As he straightened, he bumped his head on the low ceiling which only made Gaara smirk at him.

"Shikamaru will fetch you later." He said. "Be dressed."

He slammed the door and metal rattled. Hinata curious tried the door only for it not to budge.

"Naruto! It's locked. He locked us in!"

"Probably stuck. Sea air." Naruto rubbing his head, grumpily said."

"No. Seriously!" She held the handle while bracing her foot on the wall and pulled, yanked and what not until she felt her shoulders were about to snap. She turned around only to see Naruto holding the pot that was in the corner.

"Why is there a pot under the bed? Are we meant to cook something?"

Hinata had to laugh and laughed even more with the growing horrified expression when she explained to him the uses of a chamber pot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything….sigh

I have exams. So I'm stressed, I found a white hair on my head. I'm going out of my mind. So be patient and thank you for the reviews, it motivates me to keep on going.

Chapter 3

Nothing happened. There was nothing to do, no TV, no books, nobody to talk to but Naruto, in which she was afraid to admit, but he was losing his charm. Hinata tried out the hammock and was surprised to find it very comfortable. With the swaying motion of the sea and Naruto's pacing she dozed off.

She was awoke suddenly when the door rattled and slammed open. Shikamaru was there with his bored expression but slightly distorted into a frown upon seeing Hinata.

"Troublesome. You were told to get dressed. Captain expects you to look proper. Hop to it." He said.

Naruto then leaned closer to Hinata while giving her a dashing smile.

"Better get to it, Hina. I think he means it."

Hinata clumsily got out off the hammock which resulted her landing on her butt and stared at the attire on the bed. She didn't mind the navy skirt but what terrified her was the black bodice. She stared at it miserably when the door banged open this time by Gaara, flanked by Shikamaru.

Gaara sighed and looked at Shikamaru.

"I told you to get her dressed."

"Aye, well-"

"Next time I see her in men's trousers, you'll be wearing the skirt."

"Aye sir. Sorry, sir."

Gaara dismissed the apology and looked towards Hinata.

"Miss Hyuuga, do you intend to be wed in breeches?"

"Will I-…what!"

"Be wed." Gaara enunciated the words. "Married. Joined in sacred union. Tie the knot. Become one flesh, so help ye God."

"You mean NOW?"

Naruto who was leaning against the wall frowned.

"Why not now?"

"Well…" Nothing. It was just she felt ice-cold at the prospect. She still didn't feel right about this, but she shook her head and just deemed it to be her nerves.

"Um…I would like to change so if you gentlemen and you Naruto, please leave me."

"Leave?" Gaara lifted a non-existent brow. "Aye, Five minutes. If your not ready by then I'll drag you out dressed or naked is all the same to me."

With that the three men left Hinata to dress. In five minutes she was struggling with the ties of the bodice. The blue skirt was heavy then she thought it would be but it felt nice. Now the bodice still terrified her as she felt her large breasts might actually snap the strings and let them flow out for everyone to see. Before she could snatch her baggy jacket the door banged open. Gaara, who was about to make a sarcastic remark, paused and actually blinked, even Shikamaru was surprised at the sight.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Well good enough I suppose. Out with you and let's be quick about it."

As Gaara took her elbow and jostled her out onto the deck, Hinata looked up…and fell in love. _Magic_. Was all she could think off. _This is what magic looks like. _ She stared at the midnight sky with stars spreading as far as the eye could see and the moon seemed so close and so large that she felt that if she reached out she could cradle it in her arms.

Hinata didn't notice that Gaara stopped dragging her and looked into the sky but in reality he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"You locked us in."

Hinata tried to make it sound angry but the skies just drained her of it. Gaara chuckled beside her.

"I prefer more 'kept you out of my way'. The sea is a treacherous bitch but if she is in the mood then she is a looker."

Suddenly with a jerk she was once again dragged to the upper deck. "Come along, don't want to keep your true love waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

'_talking'_

Chapter 4

A whole audience had assembled. The whole crew, or as many as can spared. Hinata nervously passed by them and tightly put her skirts around her legs for the ladder leading up the quarterdeck, which would have been no problem in pants. Big problem in skirts. Naruto who was already up posing as a lost prince in the billowing winds didn't offer her up.

Once she stood beside Naruto she once again lurched off balance but a hand steadied her. Not Naruto's large ones but a calloused, slim hand which never in life ever saw a manicure. Hinata looked up at Gaara's face, and for a second she saw something odd. A kind of searching regret, such expression made her suddenly realize that he was not some parody in tattered clothing but a man. He quickly looked away and places her hand on top of his arm in an old-world gentlemanly way and walked her towards her husband to be. Looking at Naruto, doubt spread all over her mind.

Gaara placed her hand in Naruto's and held out his right hand where Shikamaru plopped a small book into it. Flipping through pages until he found the appropriate page.

"Right," he said while clearing his throat. "Uzumaki Naruto, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, et cetera?"

"Et cetera?" Naruto looked dumbly at Gaara, and then, "Umm, yeah. Sure. I do, believe it!"

Gaara already moved on before the last syllable was out of Naruto's mouth.

"Right. Hyuuga Hinata, think you carefully. Do you take this man, Uzumaki Naruto, as your lawfully wedded husband, giving all your worldly possessions, power and authority as well as your earthly body, until death do you part?"

Hinata was sure that was not how the vows went but as she looked into Gaara's teal eyes he seemed to know everything, her doubts, fear, lack of self-confidence that led her to this unhappy moments.

_I hate oceans. I hate boats. I hate pirates. I hate Naruto. I hate MYSELF!_

"I do." Hinata heard herself whisper.

Gaara's eyes widened just a fraction, but then his face went back to blank emotion.

"Ah. Then ye be a wedded woman, Mistress Uzumaki. God preserve you."

He then flipped the book behind his shoulder to Kiba who fumbled around the book to get a grip on it. Gaara turned around to face the crew.

"That's it. Finished! Back to work you scurvy dogs!"

The sailors muttered. Hinata clung onto Naruto's hand for more than moral support. She felt like screaming and howling to say that all this was mistake, but she didn't voice them.

"He didn't say you may kiss the bride, but I'll take the liberty anyway."

Naruto said and grabbed Hinata in a bruising embrace, smashing his lips onto hers. She struggled to get away, but Naruto thought it only funny. Even when he pulled away, he held on to her with her feet searching for the deck.

"Captain Sabaku!"

Gaara turned, hands folded across his chest, face still void of any emotion.

"Hn."

"I'll need the paperwork you promised, with witness signatures."

"Yes, of course." His face turned into a smirk.

"Shikamaru, you'd swear as a witness that these two were wed?"

"Aye. Completely legal." Shikamaru replied.

"Completely." Gaara replied. "All that remains is for you to consummate your sacred union as you see fit."

"Absolutely." A sneer came upon Naruto's pretty face. He moved to the railing and sat Hinata roughly on the thin wooden support; Hinata grabbed his shoulders when the ship lurched. When she focused to Naruto's face, a slow unpleasant smile crossed his face.

"You never got it, did you?"

"What?"

Naruto pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"One thing about working at the post office, you come across all kinds of great stuff. For instance, this one, from Hyuuga Neji, cousin as well as Attorney-at-law."

Naruto unfolded the letter.

"'_To Miss H. Hyuuga, I regret to inform you of the recent passing of Hyuuga Hiashi, who died after a heart attack'_…yadda yadda yadda…. ah! Here's the good part. '_Please call me to discuss the details as you are the heir to multiple companies and of your estates.'_ Estates and multi-billion dollar companies, Hina! That makes you the richest woman in the world. And as your widower, I'm entitled to he whole thing. Tragic honeymoon accident. I'll bet I'll get so much sympathy at your funeral."

And he pitched her over the railing. Hinata screamed all the way down until she hit the water with a breath-stealing smack. Cold. She flailed, slapped wave after wave with mouthfuls of sea spray. It felt like there were so many hands on her ankles, dragging her down. She couldn't feel anything from her neck down but pressure and cold.

After the wave dunked her head again into the water, she fought her way to the surface, there was someone standing up on the top deck of the ship, looking down at her. Tricorn hat, a mass of red hair pointing underneath it. A tattered antique coat.

Hinata didn't know why she did it but before the next wave buried her she raised her hand at him.

Next she could only see waves and pretty bubbles going up to the surface. She felt light even though her body was sinking towards the abyss.

_Please._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all for the reviews and the support it makes me happy. This is not the end. I'm sappy for a happy end.

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

Note: Taking a day off studying and I'm not sure when the next time I might write so I might take this chance to do so.

Chapter 5

There was a viselike grip on her arm, and Hinata was hauled to the surface. Moonlight exploded in her eyes. Gaara, sleek, hatless and coatless, turned her on her back.

"Stay still!" He ordered. "Don't fight me!"

He clamped an arm hard as steel under her breasts and swam like a dolphin towards the ship. She thought it wouldn't be enough as the ship was pulling away, leaving them in its silvery wake.

_He can't swim forever! Can he?_

He didn't need to as the sails suddenly flapped and slumped into pools of canvas on the yardarms. Shouts echoed over the water and a rope ladder hit the water with a smack and clattered against the hull of the ship.

Naruto was on the railing, leaning over. Hinata couldn't make out his facial features but only his figure but she could tell he was unhappy.

"I paid you, you bastard! I paid you good hard cash-"

Gaara shouted. "Shikamaru!"

"Aye, sir!" Floated back a reply.

"Belay that noise!"

"With pleasure, sir."

Shikamaru bashed Naruto smartly behind the head and hauled him away. Hinata let out a gasp, not in fright but in surprise at how efficient way it was done. They reached the ladder.

"Best thing for it really," Gaara said, grinning. "No refunds. Now climb, lass. It's too dark for me to look up your skirts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Screaming wasn't doing any good.

Hinata shouted and battered at the bolted door to no avail. As soon as Gaara set foot on deck, he had tossed her over his shoulder, strode into a lightless back hold and once again tossed her inside. It smelled like rotten fish and moldy bread and there were no comforts such as a hammock like her guest quarters. And to add insult, a few minutes later another limp body was tossed in with her and it was groaning. Oh joy.

Hinata thought to herself that even if they wouldn't let her drown, they probably wouldn't care if Naruto finished the job for them.

She couldn't see him through the darkness, but she could picture how miserable he looked.

"Oh God." Damn he was awake. "I think I have a skull fracture."

"Then die already," Hinata hissed out. "I wish they'd shot you with…with great big musket balls."

"Hina-"

"Don't call me Hina!" She yelled furiously. It was easier since she couldn't see him. "This is all your fault. I can't believe you tried to kill me!"

"Now Hinata," there was fumbling noises. _Oh God!_ He was coming her way. "It was a mistake, that's all. You're just…confused, and-"

"I'm not the one with a skull fracture, you dope. Now let me see if I can get this straight. You found a letter while you were working at the post office, and you intercepted it and decided to what? Seduce me? Marry me and then do away with me?"

"Um-"

"On a PIRATE SHIP? What are you, crazy? What kind of plan is that?"

"It's not a real pirate ship! It's…an act."

"Who told you that?" Hinata demanded furiously.

"Well…a guy at the docks-"

"Let me guess: some shifty-looking guy at the docks? Were you looking for a honeymoon cruise or body disposal?"

Hinata was screaming at him now and she didn't care. She felt around and found something rolling on the floor. It felt like a filthy ancient potato.

"It's not like that. It's just…err…I can explain."

"To hell you would!"

She threw the potato at the sound of his voice and sidestepped his lunge. She tripped over a box and went sprawling in a tangle of wet skirts and Naruto's weight landed awkwardly on top of her."

_DAMN IT!_

"Oh Hina…ta. I just don't know what I…it was temporary insanity, I swear. I don't know what happened…I lost my grip on you…it was an accident!"

She slapped him and he pined her hands on the deck.

"I want a divorce!" She shouted as well as spat on him.

"Fine! We split the money fifty-fifty!"

"**I don't have any money, you dolt!"** Hinata swore that the whole world heard her with the way she was shouting in his face.

"**I was disowned.**"

There was a long silence.

"You were disowned?"

"Yes."

"You don't inherit all that money?"

"Not a chance."

"But it was addressed to-"

"**H**anabi. My little sister."

A long pause.

"Oh."

"I can't believe I ever thought that somebody like you would…could…did you ever like me at all?"

"Well," Naruto gulped. "I'd have probably taken you to bed at least once you know. Things just got…out of hand."

Hinata was hunting around for something hard enough to give him a _real_ skull fracture but froze when a clatter of metal sounded and the door swung open and the light of the lantern blinded her.

"You," said a male voice. "Lass. Out with you."

Hinata swallowed hard and started to get up, but suddenly Naruto was there between her and the light.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!"

As her eyes adjusted to the dazzle, she picked up a pineapple-like head and a deadly looking pistol pressed against Naruto's temple. _Shikamaru, her hero._

"Can and will. Come on, me laddie, you're too pretty to die. Troublesome as it may seem, you'll fetch a good sum at our less savory ports of call."

He nodded towards Hinata.

"Let's go then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was brought down a familiar corridor but instead of going left-hand door to the guest room, Shikamaru opened the right and ushered her in. Hinata blinked after taking a few steps in. It looked like she stepped out of the ship into an elaborate manor house. Fine tables, linens, candles hung from brackets that tilted with the motion of the ship and a thick carpet underfoot.

There were seven men at the table. Seemingly finished with their dinner and now were enjoying crystal glasses. Filled, emptied and filled once again before she managed to cross the room with Shikamaru by her side.

"The wee lass." Shikamaru said unnecessarily. "Or should I say, the soon-to-be widow?"

"Sit." Gaara said, and kicked out a chair. Or tried. His boot missed it by an inch. He aimed this time with great concentration and succeeded in thumping it ass-over to the carpet.

"Damn."

"I've seen this movie," Hinata blurted. "This is where you leer at me and tell me that food doesn't satisfy you, and you turn to zombies in the moonlight. Right?"

There was a long, surprised silence, and then they roared drunkenly with laughter. Even Shikamaru, bored, unenthusiastic Shikamaru, laughed so hard that he had support himself on a table.

"Now lassie," he gasped. "does it look to you as if food doesn't satisfy this lot? They've done their level best to lick the shine from the plates! The best part of our cargo's food and drink!"

"Zombies in the moonlight!" roared a with silver spiky hair and half of his face covered. "Zounds, that's rich… what the devil is a zombie?"

"From the Caribbean," Gaara said contemplatively. He was not laughing. "Means the walking dead."

The laughter was cut short and became an odd silence. Hinata clumsily lent down and set the chair upright and let herself sink into it, because she wasn't sure her trembling knees would hold her.

"Zombies," Shikamaru repeated blankly. "Well. I do stand corrected."

After a glance around the table, Gaara reached for the bottle and poured the crystal glass that was in front of Hinata.

"Drink up." He said.

"No, thank you."

"You need it. Not everyday you get married and murdered," he said and leaned his chair back on two legs. Hinata waited for him to tip backwards. She thought it impossible for him to keep balance with the constant rocking of the damn ship. Especially as drunk as he was.

"Excuse me. Nearly murdered."

She reached for the glass and sipped, then coughed. Good dry Sake, burning a wide path down her throat. Shikamaru rapped the table and nodded his appreciation. "Fill her glass, Chouji."

A plump man with swirls on his cheeks cheerfully obliged. Someone started up a drinking song, and Shikamaru took it up with a startling tenor voice; at the chorus, everyone lifted a glass, even Gaara. Hinata hastily followed.

There were several refrains and choruses. Hinata can't figure out how everyone was not tipping their drinks all over their mouths or themselves. She figured she must be drenched with it by now. As well as she was becoming drunk.

"A bit of business," Kiba, a man with tribal tattoos on his face said once the song ended and glasses being refilled. "What about the lad, Cap'n?"

Gaara shrugged. "Over the side I suppose. No great loss to anyone."

Kiba looked sad. "Could've fetched a pretty penny for him, back in the good times. Sold him in Tortuga-"

"Tortuga's gone soft," Gaara said. "So's every damn port in the world, even Singapore. We'll never get a profit out of his pretty hide. Might as well save ourselves the bread and aggravation."

"Wait!" Hinata blurted, alarmed. "You're…you're talking about…"

"Pitching your would-be killer over the side," Shikamaru said. "You don't have to thank us."

"No!"

"No?" Kiba said momentarily nonplussed, and then downed his rum and slapped the table in comprehension. "Ah! You want to put a musket ball through his black heart first! Done, lassie. A fine piece of vengeance!"

"No! No, I don't! I want…"

Gaara raised his ever so nonexistent brow. "Drink first. I never negotiate with a dry throat." He said.

Hinata gulped down all of the contents which the pirates howled their approval. Gaara suddenly thumped his chair to the deck, causing instant silence.

"Everybody out."

He didn't growl but it was enough for the other men to push their chairs back and take their leave. Hinata stood up to leave as well but Gaara reached out for her wrist and kept her in place. Soon it was just the two of them.

"Well. You're set on mercy for your would-be killer?"

"Yes. Yes, I'd like you to…to…let him go."

"That's exactly what we're going to do, Mistress Uzumaki. Let him go. If he sinks, that's purely a flaw of character."

"I'm not married!" Hinata hissed but gathered her thoughts back on track.

"And no fair dumping him in the middle of the osh…osh…"

"Ocean." Gaara helped.

"'Zactly."

"An island perhaps? Something…harsh. With hostile natives. Possibly cannibals."

Hinata considered it. It did have an appeal.

"No cannibals. The rest is ok."

"Well then, Miss Hyuuga. Consider yourself divorced. Although it would be much easier if you'd let us put a musket ball in his back."

The room started to spin for Hinata and she tried to gain her balance but with a dip from the boat she toppled over. When she caught her breath, she was sitting on Gaara's lap. Apart from the slight widening of the eyes, he didn't move. Hinata inhaled from the surprise, which cause his smell to wash over her. Sake, the salty sea and for some reason she could smell sand. Why she even thought that she didn't have a clue. Her left hand was on his chest, and she felt his muscles tense pleasantly under the thin cloth of his shirt. Gaara tilted his head slowly, gazing steadily at her.

"Naruto's a pretty, empty-headed fool, and no match for a woman of your…potential. You should have known that."

Hinata leaned away from Gaara giving a look saying are-you-insane.

"Potential? Right. I have loads of that. A dead-end job, no money, no friends and Naruto, he was so…"

"Pretty?" Gaara supplied dryly.

"Considerate!"

Gaara smiled slowly. "Oh. Aye. We offered to make sure you were dead before he tossed you overboard, for a bit of extra, but he would have none of that. Very considerate of his pocketbook, your husband-to-be. Considerable savings to let you drown."

Hinata felt a stab of pain as well as heat rushing to her face from anger. She thought that she could pass out.

"Hinata," Gaara whispered. It was the first time that he mentioned her by her first name. "He meant to have you dead, one way or another. Be sure of that."

She wanted to push off him but the ship seemed to do her a favor and dipped, causing her to fall back onto the deck, off Gaara's lap. Gaara caught her though, both arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

Hinata thought she was in a very indecent position for a woman who married a different man, but in the candle's glow his eyes were unguarded and lovely. She buried her fingers in his still damp hair and kissed him.

After a second of surprise, his lips moved, molding into hers, still cool from the waters. She put her arms around his neck, which caused them to bring their bodies closer together.

Hinata blamed it on the Sake but the real reason was that the Sake was helping her forget about all the reasons why this was a very, very bad idea. It was a long, silent and slow kiss. It wasn't full of energy like Naruto's but full of a tantalizing taste of some vibrating mad energy she could feel inside of Gaara.

Suddenly she felt him lurch, like someone stabbed him in the gut, tremors went through every muscle of his body. He dumped her off his lap and stood up himself, his chair toppled to the deck with a crash. Hinata swayed disorientated.

"What…?"

Gaara grabbed her by the elbow and rushed her across the room. Shikamaru, rubbing his chest and looking shaken, snapped to attention as Gaara threw the door open.

"Take her." Gaara said roughly.

Shikamaru blinked.

"Captain."

"TAKE HER!" Gaara roared. He was paler than usual and his teal eyes seemed to become a gold as well as bitter that Hinata didn't understand. Gaara thrust Hinata into Shikamaru's arms and rushed past and was gone.

"Well," Shikamaru said slowly. "You do make an expression, don't you? In you go." He opened her cabin door.

"Wait." Hinata said and put one hand flat on his coat, right over the three black-edged holes. Shikamaru's eyes went wider.

"You're a forward sort of lass, aren't you?"

She barely noticed the words as something was slowly penetrating her sake-pickled brain. She slid her hand onto his wrist and put two fingers over the blue trace of veins.

"No pulse," Hinata whispered. "He didn't have one either."

Shikamaru silently removed the fabric that obscured his chest. She saw scars over his heart, three scars to be exact. Closed, but not healed. Fresh, but not bloodied.

"Sit down." Shikamaru said. "I suppose you'd best know everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Didn't expect this chapter to be long. Oh well, I guess this would make you guyz happy that is longer but then….not really happy about the cliffy. Harsh, I know but everyone does it.

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

The long awaited chapter. Sorry, I had exams, a flight to catch and I got a freakin virus that wouldn't let me eat anything I love, not even chocolate!!! It's all tea and water for me, so if something doesn't make sense of something blame it on this damn sickness. I'm tired everyday still.

Anyway don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6

"Sit down, lass." Shikamaru said while pacing the cabin room then perched himself nervously on the bed.

"We were privateers, an honorable profession when it began, helped the Kazekage with many missions. But people started to think that we were too important than Anbu's as well as suspecting us being superior to royalty. How he reached that notion I shall never know. We sailed out as heroes and came back as condemned men. While we were Konoha port, the Hokage and we were on friendly terms told us how the Kazekage raided our homes and stole our treasures as for the Anbu…they hung our families, condemning them as thieves. They were harsh times."

Hinata shocked turned her head to him, but he was looking onto the deck, a far away look in his eyes.

"The Captain lost his sister and brother, saw them dangling three days ripe. His sister was also my wife and I found out that we had a newborn son."

"Oh God." Hinata breathed out.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"God was no part of this. The Kazekage's wife, former mistress of the Captain was the one spreading lies, pouring evil poison to willing ears. It was a petty woman's revenge, and innocents died for it."

Hinata could hardly breath. Shikamaru's tone was stripped of all emotion but she can hear the pain every so often.

"I'll tell you frankly, lass. We were madmen out for blood. We raided the Kazekage and his wife and brought them out to sea where it was deep enough and filled with decent-sized sharks. It was wrong but grief and anger can make men do vile things. As the sea turned red and the wife was walking down the plank, the witch turned round her pink hair whipped out of her face as if the devil passed through to take her soul in exchange for the curse she put on us. In the dead of the night, that same devil came upon us. We had no chance. No chance at all. He took the ship straight down to hell."

"But…" Hinata licked her lips. "But your not…"

"Oh, we are dead. Every man on board. But we don't rest. Cursed to sail all eternity without rest, without the comfort of land or family. We'll never set foot at port again. Sakura made sure of that, when she put her curse on us."

Hinata blamed the rum that was making her dizzy and credulous. Sane people didn't believe things like this, did they? Sober people wouldn't.

"How long have you been…well…"

"Cursed? Far too long. Captain keeps us sailing although there is not much heart in us left. We ache for an end to it."

"Haven't you tried to bread…the curse?" She felt stupid for even saying it.

"Aye." Shikamaru patted her head with his cool pale fingers. "We've tried everything, but when that dying witch called on the devil, she made sure to put the doom upon us. Would you like to hear? The words?"

Hinata nodded. Shikamaru closed his eyes, and eerily, the voice that came out wasn't his own but of that of the woman's. High, thin and strange, quivering with fear and fury.

"I curse you, Sabaku Gaara, and through you, this ship and its crew. Your blood will lie cold and silent in you chest. No home, no shelter, no comfort, no port, no rest, for as long as love forsakes you as it has forsaken me. I lay my doom on you, and curse you all to hell."

Shikamaru relaxed a bit, letting his breath out. When he spoke again it was his own voice.

"Love, as if she knew. No, there is no breaking that kind of curse. It's kind of you to think on it, lassie."

"So if your not trying to break the curse, why…why take me and Naruto on?"

"She said to sail for eternity, she didn't say anything about us to starve."

Shikamaru smiled amused. Hinata thought then it would be nice to see him smile more often and in different circumstances.

"Were you really going to let me die?"

"The Captain considered anything that happened after he said the words were what you might call a domestic affair. I'm sorry, pet. But after all, we are pirates."

Hinata slumped in her seat, numbed, disorientated, drunk and cold, and for no reason that she could put her finger on, she burst into tears. Shikamaru muttered his catch phrase she has come to learn and locked her in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lassie?"

Hinata cracked hot, thick eyelids and wet her lips. She was stilled dressed and wrapped in the rough blanket that was on her bed as well. A chill had come hard in the night and she started sweating. Her head felt lighter than air. She coughed rackingly when she tried to swallow.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru said, his cool hand on her forehead. "Why did you not call out?"

Hinata murmured something but it made no sense. She then felt Shikamaru withdraw his hand and splash some water into her parched mouth.

"Easy now. You've got an ague, no doubt about it. Most likely from that dunking you took. Easy, lass. We'll see you through."

She dozed. When she woke, lantern light dazzled her eyes, and there was a hissed argument being conducted somewhere a few feet away. The sense of it escaped her, but it had something to do with pills, and she thought she recognized Naruto's voice. Someone forced her mouth open, water splashed in accompanied by a pill that felt chokingly huge on her swollen tongue.

"Swallow."

Hinata was ordered, and it was a voice she felt she should obey. She dreamed of someone whispering her name like a secret in a low, dark-honey voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Hinata woke, she felt weak but clear. Gaara was sitting in a chair beside her, balanced on two legs. He was reading a tattered, water-stained magazine that looked strangely familiar to her. Where in the hell had he gotten hold of a copy of Oprah's magazine? Granted, it looked a couple of years old. She flinched in surprise when he spoke to her.

"Shikamaru collects such things. Books and papers and the like. Takes them from the ships we…visit. Most of the crew don't like to look at them. Think such things must be witchcraft. I've only just gotten used to the flying metal monsters."

He handed her a cup, and she drunk convulsively. The water slid down smooth and pooled in her stomach.

"How long?" She croaked.

"Three days since you last woke. Can't say that you dearly beloved has been too distressed."

"Naruto was here?"

"Needed his opinion about some supplies we'd taken off a freighter a few years back. Anti-something."

"Antibiotics." The long word sapped her strength. Gaara took a rag from a bowl and squeezed cool water from her forehead down to her neck.

"He helped?"

"Well, we did make it clear that if you failed to thrive, he'd be investigating the bottom in short order. He seemed motivated."

"Thank you."

Gaara tossed the rag back into the bowl.

"Shikamaru tends you. I'm only here while he takes his watch. I'm no nursemaid."

"Doing pretty well, though."

Gaara's eyes strayed. Lightning fast, came back to lock on hers.

"Best pull up those blankets, Miss Hyuuga. We've been at sea for some time without…outlets."

Hinata looked down and realized that at some point someone, most likely Shikamaru, had stripped her off her skirt and bodice and left her in a white chemise, with the drawstring gaping low. Dribbles of water had turned the fabric transparent. It clung to her breasts, clearly outlining the dark rings on the tips.

"Oh." She squeaked, and felt her head ready to melt from embarrassment. She fumbled ineffectively at the covers. After a hesitation, Gaara reached over and pulled them to her shoulders. His fingers brushed her damp skin, and lingered.

Suddenly he winced and hunched over as if someone punched him in the gut.

"Gaara?" Hinata croaked, alarmed.

Gaara held a shaking hand up and breathed, in and out, labored agonized breaths. He leaned back in the chair and avoided her eyes for a few long moments, then stood.

"We'll be near a port soon. I'll have Shikamaru row you out. No doubt you can make your own way from there. Women do have their clever ways."

"What?"

His voice turned rough.

"If your imagining anything's between us, put an end to girlish fancies. What happened before, well, rum was involved. And when rum goes in, sense goes out. I have no desire to burden myself with a doxy. You'll go to shore or over the side."

Hinata watched him leave, too stunned to protest. Every time she saw a flicker of something kind, he went out of his way to be insulting. Even for a pirate, he was rude. He stopped in the doorway, facing away. She watched as he clapped his battered tricorn hat back over his hair and turned so that a bare inch of his profile was exposed to her.

She didn't mean to apologize, hell she had no obligation too, but it just came out unguarded.

"I'm sorry. I keep offending you."

He flinched. "You mistake me. I offend myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took another day for Hinata to recover her voice fully and two more for her strength, but by nightfall she was on deck, strolling arm in arm with Shikamaru. From him she learned that Naruto was back in the hold, for crimes that Shikamaru vaguely defined 'insubordination'. Not too surprising.

Gaara was a dark, silent presence on the quarterdeck, pacing I the moonlight. If he noticed her, he gave no sign; he hadn't been back to speak to her again. Hinata had a feeling that if he had his own way, he'd put her ashore without another word of any kind. That made her furious, in a way that Naruto's assault hadn't.

"I've been thinking," Shikamaru said. "About what you said. About the curse."

"What I said?...What did I say?"

"About breaking it. There's a possibility." Shikamaru breathed out deeply before finishing his thought.

"A possibility that it could be done. The curse broken."

"How?"

Shikamaru cast her a sideways glance.

"Love, obviously you troublesome, lass. 'For as long as love forsakes you,' she said. But what if it doesn't?"

Hinata cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"I don't…oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"He's not cared about anyone or anything for a long, long time, lass. But he threw himself over the stern of the ship when you did no more than hold up a hand."

"You're crazy."

"Twice, I felt something come over me. Something like the shadows of death. I think it started after dinner, when you were with the Captain."

"I-"

"I don't need to know. Doesn't matter what happened. Point is, we feel the ache of it every time he's near you. Makes the wounds twinge something awful."

Shikamaru unconsciously rubbed his chest, where the musket balls had pierced. Hinata wondered if they were still in there.

"You all feel it? Everybody?"

"Every jack I've asked. Two of them lied but I could see it in their eyes. The curse holds us all, and if it breaks, it breaks for all. She cursed him, and through him, us. The cap'n's the key."

"No wonder he's afraid, if he's hurting you all."

"Afraid?" Shikamaru chuckled. "Nay, lassie. Not Gaara Sabaku, not over causing his crew a wee bit of pain. He's a ship's master. Men suffer and die, and that's the way of the sea, and he well knows it. The point is, the pain means you're making him feel, warming his blood, his heart."

"Breaking the curse."

"Aye." Shikamaru sighed.

"I should talk to him, maybe-"

Shikamaru took both of her arms and made her look directly into his eyes.

"It's not for you to save us. Everyone saves themselves. Everyone. Look to your own skin, and don't you worry about-"

Shikamaru winced suddenly, and looked around toward Gaara. So did every sailor visible on the deck of the Shukaku, on eerily orchestrated turning of heads. Gaara was watching them, leaning on the rail. If he was in pain, there was no way to tell from this distance. Shikamaru let out a rattled sigh and rubbed his chest.

"He's jealous." Hinata felt angered and flattered at once.

"Aye. Knew that already."

"Then why parade me around like this?"

"Had to be sure, didn't I? I've been doing a bit of thinking, too. Most don't find half a life to be worth living. Not if there's a chance of ending it. So I've a mind to … provoke a reaction."

"Does the Captain know what your doing?"

Shikamaru let out a bark of laughter.

"Conspiracies on a sailing vessel get you flogged, or worse. Although he would have done it anyway since I married his sister. We're having a theoretical discussion, like two people of reason. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Hinata did although she found it crazy.

"Then stand fast, for I'm about to betray a man I've served for close on three hundred years. For his own good."

She was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when he yanked her forward and quite firmly, kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXX

I actually had a bit more in mind to make a cliffy but I'm feeling very sick and tired again. I know the next chapter will be short because there is this cliffy I want to leave and make you people just want to kill me. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm literally an evil person.

Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

And Naruto doesn't belong to me. I'm over my virus!!! YAY!! You guyz are so going to kill me at the end. I can tell that there is going to be some harsh words on the reviews I'm going to get.

Chapter 7

Shikamaru was clumsy, and Hinata knew his heart wasn't into it, but he made it quite a show. Hinata stood shocked, wondering whether she ought to push him away, but it didn't matter. In the next heartbeat, Shikamaru was lurching away with both hands clutching his chest. He hit the rail and slid down to an awkward sitting position, panting. Hinata lunged toward him and then hesitated. What was she supposed to do? Check for a pulse? Take his temperature?

Under his tunic, the grubby shirt was flowing with blood. Gouts of it. Shikamaru gasped in shallow breaths, color gone to a pale to an unsettling green. All around them, sailors were groaning and slumped, fighting away the groans of pain.

"What did you do?" Hinata cried. She clutched on his lapels and shook him.

"Oh my God, what is this? What's happening?"

"Proof." Shikamaru said, white to the lips.

"Proof he loves you. Find a way, lass. Don't let him put you off the ship before you do. Break the curse. It's all on you now."

Gaara was on the quarterdeck, clutching the rail. Hinata saw his knees bend and then straighten with what must surely be a superhuman effort. When his voice came, it sounded angry and ragged.

"If you want the woman, Shikamaru, take her below and ride her proper. Get out of my sight, the both of you!"

Hinata bolted up, furious and wild.

"You're unbelievable bastard!" She cried. "He's your friend!"

Gaara jumped down from the quarterdeck and stalked toward her, sinuous as a cat. If he was hurting, which he was since Shikamaru was still white on the lips, he was hiding it under a mask of pure fury.

"Woman, if you fancy rough trade with my crew, there should be a lottery. Wouldn't want anybody saying it wasn't fair."

Shikamaru wanted to provoke a reaction…he certainly succeeded. Hinata cast a tormented look at Shikamaru, who was trying to say something. She read his lips in the moonlight. _Finish it._

Gaara still stalked towards her but she dodged him, charged through the black door and down the narrow passage. She burst into her tiny cabin and slammed the door. Then slammed it again just for the catharsis of it.

"He's trying to save you!" She shouted. SLAM.

"You don't deserve him, you black-hearted, cold-blooded-"

"Bastard." Gaara finished, cool and low, and caught the door on its last slam.

"I did hear you the first time. Mistress Uzumaki-" "I'M NOT MARRIED!"

Hinata shouted, at the end of her patience.

"You know, curse or no curse, I'll bet you've always been like this. A cold-blooded, vile little leech, feeding off of others. That's what a pirate is, a parasite-"

"You seem drawn to parasites," Gaara observed, and set his shoulder against the doorway.

"Young Master Uzumaki, for instance. But then, he must have other talents you enjoy."

Hinata felt a blush burn across her face and down her throat.

"I haven't. Not that it's any of your business!"

"Indeed not. Nor would I care."

"Yeah, well, you cared just now, didn't you? When Shikamaru had his tongue in my mouth?"

Hinata wanted to take that back, but it was too late. Gaara was raising that famously no brow at her, intending to lock all of his anger and jealousy and emotion inside. Hinata then stepped very close to him, almost touching him.

"You cared. You damn well care right now, too."

Gaara didn't move back. Each breath she took narrowed the gap between their bodies to an inch. A bare whisper of a touch. Oh yeah, he was in pain. She could see it flickering in his eyes. There was fresh blood staining his shirt, she heard the slow patter of drops as they splashed on the leather of his boots.

"You're killing us," he said. "You're as much as a witch as that sea hag we put over the side."

"I certainly hope I am, because I curse you, too! I curse you to have what you want. Go on, condemn yourself to feel nothing, NOTHING, forever-"

Gaara captured her face between his hands and stared at her pupiless eyes.

"Too late to feel nothing. Whether you're a witch or a saint, I don't know, but you're…inside me-"

His knees gave way, and hit the deck, gasping. Hinata followed him down and caught him as he swayed.

"I'm not a witch. I'm definitely not a saint. I'm just…a dreamer. That's why I said yes to Naruto. Because…it was a dream come true."

"Shikamaru's a dreamer, he thinks…it will all end well…but…"

His breath caught hard. There was blood pouring out of the wound under his shirt, not just a trickle, but a flood. He was dying, and it was because of her.

"I'm not a dreamer, Hinata."

Hinata braced him on her lap, stroking his hair. It was all too hard. Too much. She didn't want her heart to come apart like this again. He was bleeding, great gouts of it flooding hot across her lap. Time was running out. His ocean eyes opened, wild and beautiful and full of warmth. Full of life.

"Shikamaru tried to stop me, you know. She begged for mercy, but I wouldn't hear her. I made myself cold, so cold, and I watched the sharks…"

"Gaara, stop it; just…look, I know what to do. I'll go. I'll take a boat and leave-"

"You should have gone before you smiled."

"Gaara…"

His eyes stayed open, but the pupils slowly relaxed, his eyes turning to a pastel teal. A dead ocean. Hinata felt unnaturally calm. Everything seemed so bright, so sharp, so still. His red hair curled around her fingers, warm and intimate.

"You have to live," she told him. "It doesn't end this way. You have to live."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do you hate me now? It's not the end. I like happy endings, so hit that review button and tell me what you think. ( x )/


	8. Chapter 8

Sorrry it's taken so long but my Internet didn't work in the last minute and then I went on vacation but this was done a loooong time ago.

Last chapter! Hope you like it.

Chapter 8

Hinata let Naruto out of the hold at down, because she needed him. It took more than two to sail a ship of this size, but at least the sails were still set, and after some trial and error, Hinata found she could steer the ship into the wind. Her arms ached with the effort, but it kept her from thinking. She waited all night for the fairy godmother to drop in, pronounce it all a terrible mistake, and wave her magic wand. But it wasn't a Disney movie at all. It was a story with a sad ending. Hinata looked over to Naruto who she made put to work in gathering the bodies.

"We should dump them overboard."

He said panting, as he dragged another body to the port rail. He no longer looked elegant and princely. He looked dirty and savage, and she imagined she didn't look any better.

"No." She said. She wasn't giving them to the sharks. As he reached for Shikamaru, she snapped.

"DON'T touch him!"

"What, is he some personal friend, Hina?"

Hinata pulled one of Gaara's deadly looking pistols from the makeshift leather belt wrapped around her waist.

"I swear, if you call me Hina again…"

Naruto held up filthy, bloody hands.

"Right. Whatever, _Captain._"

He put lot of emphasis onto it, but Hinata was one with the pistols. She'd spent the night clearing away all of the weapons she could find and locking them away in Gaara's cabin. She was wearing his tricorn hat. It did a good job keeping the sun off her nose, and it smelt like him, and she found that an odd comfort.

"Crazy bitch."

Naruto muttered. Hinata fired the pistol, bracing it with two hands. The mule kick of it stung. She was aiming for him, but she missed, and it gauged an impressive chunk out of the raining next to him.

"HEY!"

"Hey, what?" Hinata challenged, and pulled the other pistol out. "Warning shot. Next time I see daylight through your chest. Be nice."

The sails flapped. She lost the wind. Hinata put the pistol away and turned the wheel to find it again.

"Where are we going?"

"That way," nodding to the horizon. "Funny thing about the planet, it's round. Sooner or later we'll hit land."

"Oh, great. Brilliant navigation." Naruto swore and wiped his grimy forehead on his equally grimy sleeve.

They ate tough bread and salted beef in midafternoon, and drank enough water to fight the sun's relentless glare. Nothing to talk about, except Naruto's periodic attempts to bait her in doing something stupid. Hinata was too numb to respond. She wanted to curl up somewhere and cry, but she couldn't. Gaara wouldn't have approved. Besides, she had to survive this. As the sun moved toward the western edge of the sea, Naruto came down the ladder from the poop deck, aptly named.

"Hinata! There's a ship!"

"What? Where?"

She turned, startled. She saw a small, iron gray freighter steaming toward them on the port side.

"Oh my God!"

Salvation. Civilization. Home. She felt tears burn but blinked them away.

"Don't just stand there! Signal them!"

Naruto tore his shirt off and waved it energetically over his head, whooping. Hinata though felt the happiness ebb away and thought of Gaara, below in her cabin, silent and pale. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to hear him say her name in that low, caressing tone, the way she heard it when she was sick and lost. She wanted… It came to her finally with the force of a sun bursting inside, she wanted Gaara Sabaku, in a way she never in her life wanted anyone else.

"I love you." Hinata whispered, and the tears spilled over.

"You evil pirate bastard. You can't leave me like this. Do you hear? I love you. And I know you can hear me. Being dead is not an excuse. Now WAKE UP!"

She shouted the last words and held her breath. Desperately pleading for the fairy Godmother, the dithering old biddy, to do her work. The moment came and went. It was over. No magic, no happy ending, and she was going to go home and never dream again.

"Um, Hinata?" Hinata looked over to him and saw that he was backing away from the rail.

"Remember when you said there were still pirates out there?"

"Yeah?"

"You might have been right about that."

Hinata rushed over to take a look. Yep, pirates. Not the costume kind, but modern killers. At least thirty of them were armed to the teeth with modern weaponry. And they seemed like they knew exactly what they were doing.

"Maybe we should run. We're fast, right?" Naruto said.

"With a CREW! The two of us are not a crew!"

A hail of gunfire erupted from the other ship. Hinata ducked. Naruto hit the deck. Bullets gouged chunks from wood, and she felt flying splinters cut her arm. Hinata lunged to grab the wheel and steered for the wind. Naruto screamed as the deck heeled sharply and bodies rolled into him. Shikamaru slid sideways along the rail, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shikamaru's hand grab the rail.

That's it. I've gone around the bend. She thought. As Hinata debated on it, Shikamaru raised his head and prodded at his chest with trembling fingers.

"Christ," he said faintly. "That was fucking unpleasant. Remind me not to kiss you again."

"Shikamaru!" Hinata shrieked, jumping up and down. "Yesssssss! Thank you!"

He waved and shakily got up. "Don't thank me, lass. I only-"

He threw himself flat as another volley of gunfire raked the ship.

"What the hell have you got us into?"

"Pirates!" Hinata yelled.

The pile of bodies Naruto had made was squirming, men cursing one another as they fought to sit up. Shikamaru grabbed the nearest man and shook him by the shoulder.

"Get in the rigging! Come on, you sons of whores. We have fighting to do! –Fuck me. Where's my pistols?"

"Take the wheel!" Hinata shouted and let go. More bullets whizzed past her as she ducked down. She pounded down the corridor to her cabin, fumbling with the massive iron keys from Shikamaru's pocket. Hands slid around her waist, picked her up and set her aside. Scarred fingers plucked the ring from her grasp and expertly unlocked the door.

Gaara looked her up and down, and his face split into a wide, piratical grin.

"That's my hat," he said and reclaimed it. "Not to mention a few more things I want."

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Hinata gasped.

"Um, Captain…I don't think we have time for-"

Gaara's grin turned sharply seductive, and he liberated the pistols from her belt. Took his time about it, too.

"You'll need to reload. I shot at Naruto."

"Ah. Hit him?"

"Missed."

"Pity."

Gaara unbuckled the leather belt from around her waist.

"You make a fierce wench, Hinata, but then I did tell you, you had potential."

Gaara buckled on the sword, added the pistols and kissed her. Brisk and efficient and warm. So warm.

"Wait. You're alive, right?"

"Aye. Mortal. And that means I can die. Good timing, eh? Bring more guns."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well," Shikamaru sighed regretfully, "we were out of practice. Haven't had a decent fight in decades. It was over too soon."

He poured a tot of sake in a crystal glass and handed it across the table. Hinata accepted and knocked it back.

"All together and drown the devil! We'll make a pirate of you yet, lass." Shikamaru grinned.

"I wish you warned me about the cannons," she sighed.

"Don't be daft," Kiba said, his face almost matching his red tattoos on his cheeks. "Only managed one decent barrage. Didn't even get in a good broadside."

Hinata shuddered, remembering that metal freighter. With no battleship armor, taking the full force of the cannonballs.

"They didn't have a chance." She said.

"Regrets, lass? You saw the holds of that ship." Shikamaru reminded her and cut himself a slice of pineapple with his dirk.

"They barely made an effort to rinse out the blood from their last massacre. Mind you, you should never let blood sit that long, it raises a terrible stink. Always clean after yourself…unsanitary bastards.'

"I'll remember." Hinata said faintly, while he took a bite from the pineapple. Another dirk speared the pineapple and moved to an empty place. Hinata looked behind her just as Gaara dropped into his chair beside her.

"It's done," he said. "We're on the course for Boston Harbor. Though what you mean to do when we get there-"

"Go ashore. Use my ATM card. But some cute shoes and get married."

Shikamaru froze in midmotion in stabbing another pineapple. Naruto choked on a mouthful of sake. Chouji cheerfully slapped him on the back, hard enough to leave hand-sized bruises, while her former fiancé coughed.

"Easy, lad. She don't mean you. Ain't you relieved?"

Gaara rocked his chair back on two legs and balanced.

"Got a plan, do you, Miss Hyuuga?"

"A pretty good one. As a matter of fact, Naruto you're going to love this. It's even profitable."

He stopped coughing. "Yeah?"

"See, when we sail this ship into Boston Harbor and these men walk off this ship, it's going to raise some questions, right? Serious questions."

"Absolutely," he said. "Like, who are they and where did they come from."

"Two hundred men out of the past," Hinata said. "Everybody will want to know their story"

"Yes." Naruto said slowly. "Yes! Everybody! My God, think of the possibilities: book deals, movie deals, pricey talk show appearances, merchandising-"

The light went out of his face and slumped into his chair.

"Damn. No way is anybody going to buy this stupid curse story, though. We're all going to end up in the loony bin."

The pirates growled.

"They'll take me to one of those hell pits when they pry my pistol out of my cold, dead hands," Kakashi said. "I've seen what happens in madhouses."

"Well, it's better now," Hinata said quickly. "not that I've got personal knowledge, but-"

"I'm not getting shut in Bedlam!" Chouji said, and drank more sake. There was a chorus of 'Ayes' and glasses lifted around the table. Gaara sighed and sent her a private look.

"Sorry, lass. No church wedding in your future, it seems."

"Well, not it we tell the whole truth…but…"

"But?"

Hinata took a deep breath.

"Nobody believes in curses anymore. Naruto's right about that. But there is something they do believe in, or want to, anyway. They may think we're crazy, but they won't be measuring us for straitjackets, just laughing."

Shikamaru leaned on his elbows, eyes bright. "Tell us, lass."

"There's only three things you need to remember. One: The last thing you remember, you were sailing out from Suna."

"Simple enough."

"Two, and this is important, there was a bright white light-"

"Oh! I get it!" Naruto yelled. "The Suna Triangle! Right! And what the hell, throw in some little gray alien guys, too. Give it some local color. Oh, I'm going to get SO rich with this story-"

Another growl from the pirates. Naruto gulped.

"I mean, straight fifteen percent. Standard commission."

"Ten," Gaara growled.

"Ten's good. Ten's fabulous." Naruto gulped sake. Chouji refilled his glass to the brim.

"Three," Gaara said.

"Three percent! Mercenary bastard," Naruto muttered.

Gaara quelled him with a look, then turned a smile toward Hinata.

"You said three things, love. One, Suna. Two, bright white light. Three…?"

"Three…"

Hinata reached out, grabbed the arm of his chair and thumped all four feet back to the deck. He slid forward, off balance and she kissed him, to the appreciative table slaps of the other men.

Now, you see, I like three," Gaara said, pulling back just enough to get the words out. "I think I like three a great deal. Though I could do with more research."

"Well then, four things," Hinata amended, and settled her arms around his neck.

"We get married before you go on Oprah, because after that, you won't be able to fight the girls off with a cutlass."

There was a short, considering silence around the table.

"Oprah," Shikamaru said, and toasted her. "I like the sound of that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THAT'S THE END FOLKS!!!!

WIIIHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Anyway tell me what you think. Don't forget to have a look out for another GaaHina fanfiction. I'm thinking of a title called 'Damsel in this Dress' another AU and I also had another idea but I forgot what I wanted to call it….wait….I think I got it…nope sorry forgot what I wanted to do.

End disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or where I got the plot line Rachel Caine. Lovely writer she is. If you want something very witty to read buy a book from Mary J. Janice or Charlaine Harris. They are AWESOME!!

Anyway until next time.


End file.
